


A Deeper Kind of Peace

by Bee_Charmer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke speaks some Trigedasleng and definitely taught Lexa a few fun English words, F/F, Fluff and Smut, No Angst, Quickie before a VERY important meeting, The power couple that could have been, Trigedasleng, and you will never be able to convince me that would not have happened at least once a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Charmer/pseuds/Bee_Charmer
Summary: Lexa's dream is nearly complete. Soon, the ambassadors will sign the treaty and messengers will be sent to every corner of the land to say she had done the impossible. With Skaikru as the Thirteenth Clan, the Coalition will join together for a lasting peace.And Clarke wants Lexa to know for sure how incredible she is.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	A Deeper Kind of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Долгожданный мир](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353974) by [Scootalesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scootalesha/pseuds/Scootalesha)



Lexa held her head high. 

Today she would make progress. Today she would make history. 

Five months of arguing, of bickering, of outright tantrums thrown by the clan ambassadors would finally lead to a resolution. She’d made it clear this would be their last meeting to discuss the final arrangements to bring Skaikru into the Coalition for good. The Mountain Men were defeated, Skaikru’s attempted coup had failed, and in a few short hours, there would be marks upon parchment and messengers sent to every corner of the land—from swaps to desert to the frozen tundra long thought to be a lost cause.

There would be peace. 

Finally, there would be peace. 

With one last adjustment of her pauldron, she exited her rooms, ready to do what no Commander before her had accomplished. 

“ _Osir laik kom yu, Heda_.” Lexa’s guards greeted as they fell into step behind her.

She could not help but notice how their posture seemed lighter. Still ready to spring into action, yes, but gone was the cold look of warriors expecting to die. 

The swell of pride in her chest twisted into something else, something warmer as the doors to the throne room came into view and Clarke stood there waiting. 

Clarke, whose smile alone nearly brought a blush to Lexa’s cheeks. 

Clarke, who had stood beside Lexa every day as the Thirteen Clans sought a lasting peace. 

Clarke, who was absolutely supposed to already be inside with the rest of her delegation, not waiting in the hall. 

Lexa carefully controlled her expression, unwilling to show concern. “ _Wanheda_?” 

“ _Heda_.” 

Lexa quirked her brow, waiting for Clarke to continue. Lexa did not miss the way Clarke eyed her guards before she spoke. She also did not miss the glint of mischief in the ocean blue of Clarke’s eyes. 

“May I have a word?” She asked. 

Lexa nodded to her guards who took their positions by the doors to the throne room. 

Clarke hesitated. “Could we speak privately?” 

“We cannot keep the ambassadors waiting long, Clarke.” Lexa said even as she motioned to her guards to stay and led Clarke to a nearby chamber empty of prying eyes. 

As Clarke closed the door behind them, Lexa asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Clarke said with a smile. 

Lexa felt the corner of her mouth lift toward a grin. “Can I help you with something then?” 

Clarke’s eyes darkened as she stepped closer. It was an increasingly familiar look that sent Lexa’s heart racing. The rest of her body began to respond as soon as Clarke’s hands rested against her waist. 

“I miss you.” The worst were whispered against Lexa’s lips. 

“You’ll see me tonight.” Lexa said, her voice dropping lower as she added, “Just us.”

Clarke kissed her and Lexa could do nothing but lose herself in the movement of their mouths together. She groaned in protest when Clarke pulled away. 

Once, she would have been embarrassed by the sound. Now she knew what it did to Clarke, how her own noises would do just as much to Clarke as her touch, as her tongue. 

“I admit to being too selfish to wait until tonight to…” Clarke trailed off as Lexa kissed along the line of her jaw. 

“To what, Clarke?” Lexa whispered against her ear. 

“To hear you. To feel you.” 

Lexa’s groan was muffled against Clarke’s shoulder. Her reaction spurred Clarke into motion, their bodies pressed together as Lexa found her back against a wall. 

“I know we don’t have long.”—Clarke nipped at Lexa’s ear as her hands began to wander lower—“But I know you’re already wet for me.”

Lexa hated how right she was. 

“Are you going to pretend like the same isn’t true for you, Clarke?” Lexa asked as she pushed her thigh between Clarke’s legs. 

She was rewarded by a soft hitch in Clarke’s breath and a barely audible. “No.” 

Before Lexa could kiss her again Clarke added as the tips of her fingers pulled tucked inside Lexa’s waistband, “I’ve been thinking about this all morning. I woke up wanting you. I laid in bed and felt how wet I was just thinking about having you under me. I touched myself and wanted your hands on me. I wanted your taste on my lips. I wanted your fingers in my cunt.” 

“Clarke.” 

The name fell from Lexa’s lips like a prayer. 

Like a plea. 

Clarke carefully undid the buttons on Lexa’s pants and slid her hand inside as she continued. “I wanted all those things and I know you will give them to me tonight. But, Lexa, I want you to want it just as much as I do.” 

Lexa tried to move, tried to flip them so that she could give Clarke exactly what she wanted. She only succeeded in pushing Clarke’s fingers against her and before she could stop herself, her hips rolled again, seeking more pressure. 

“ _Beja_ , Clarke.” 

She felt Clarke’s smile as their lips came together, their kiss swallowing Lexa’s moan as Clarke’s fingers moved against her, the pressure just enough to drive her mad. 

Lexa drove her hips forward, pressing her thigh to Clarke’s core with each movement, desperate to give Clarke some semblance of the pleasure she felt. 

Clarke pushed against her, firm circles forcing a moan loud enough to make Lexa briefly recall her guards stationed in the hall a few feet away. 

“ _Klark_.” She reached for Clarke, hands weaving into blonde hair. 

She pulled. 

Clarke cried out as her head tilted back and Lexa could not help but scrape her teeth against Clarke’s exposed throat. 

She wanted more. 

Needed more.

Clarke’s fingers didn’t stop. 

It wasn’t enough. She needed Clarke. Needed to feel her too. 

Lexa moved again, determined to have Clarke pushed against the wall instead. Her strength was too much to stop. 

Clarke groaned as Lexa pushed her back against the wall but Lexa barely heard it, her thoughts too distracted by how Clarke had somehow kept her hand against her, somehow kept moving despite their new position. 

And then. 

And then Clarke pushed two fingers inside her. 

Lexa trapped Clarke’s free hand above her head, her own fingers seeking the hem of Clarke’s shirt, seeking any access to bare skin she could find. 

“Fuck.” 

“I’m so glad I taught you that word.” Clarke panted against her. “Let go.” 

Lexa immediately let go of Clarke’s wrist. Began to step back. 

“No.” Lexa felt Clarke’s firm grip on her own wrist as Clarke pulled her back, slamming their bodies back together and pushing her fingers deeper. “No, love, not like that. _Teik go. Nou get yu daun_.” 

Lexa relaxed. 

She felt the wood under her palm where Clarke had trapped her hand above them, her grip unrelenting as she kept Lexa right where she was. She felt Clarkes breath catch as her hand moved higher under her shirt. 

She felt Clarke’s fingers curl inside her. 

She pressed her forehead against Clarke’s as her muscles tensed, as the fire in her veins became an inferno.

“Yes, Lexa.” Clarke gasped. “Let me hear you.” 

Lexa’s breath was ragged, her body perched on the edge of bliss as Clarke’s rhythm matched the roll of her hips, fingertips pressing into her again and again at a perfect angle. 

There was nothing that could stop the moan that ripped from Lexa’s throat. Raw and real and on the verge of a growl, the sound filled the room as she came undone with Clarke’s fingers deep inside her. 

Both of them panted as Lexa came down from her high, slumping against Clarke and brushing a kiss against Clarke’s flushed cheek. 

“This might have been a mistake.” Clarke said as she slowly slipped her fingers from between Lexa’s legs. 

Lexa stepped away to gather herself. “And why might that be?”

Clarke took her fingers into her mouth. 

Lexa felt every muscle clench again, desperate to feel Clarke’s fingers again. 

“I think I might be distracted in this meeting.” 

Stepping forward again, Lexa rested her hands on Clarke’s hips. “You aren’t the one who has to pay attention to every word.”

“Is that a problem for you?”

“I am _Heda_. I cannot have distractions.” 

“Too bad you decided a while ago that I don’t count as a distraction.” 

“Hmm.” Lexa couldn’t quite stop her smile. 

“Get through today and I will make it up to you.” 

Clarke’s words were more than a tease. 

They were a promise. 

One that would be as distracting to Lexa as the wetness between her legs. 

Clarke kissed her again, letting Lexa taste herself on her lips. The kiss deepened as Lexa pulled Clarke closer, her grip tightening on Clarke’s waist as a fire began to build in her once again. She felt Clarke’s hands on her back, knew that if her skin were bare, she’d feel the deep ache of Clarke’s nails against her. 

“Tonight.” Lexa said, breaking the kiss finally as they both sought to catch their breath. 

“Tonight.” 

Lexa missed the desperate grab of Clarke’s hands on her back as soon as the pressure was gone. When Lexa caught sight of the look in Clarke’s eyes, a new feeling overtook her. Warmer, deeper, and full of something Lexa has come to realize was so much more than could be described with a word as simple as ‘love.’ 

Clarke rested her hand on the side of Lexa’s jaw as she said, “I’m proud of you. You’ve done so much to make this happen.” 

Lexa held Clarke’s hand to her, leaning into the warmth of Clarke’s palm as she placed a kiss against the inside of her wrist. “Us, Clarke. Be proud of _us_. I could not do this without you.” 

“Then, Commander, how about we go finish this?” 

Lexa smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I should incorporate Trigedesleng more often.
> 
> _Osir laik kom yu, Heda_ : We're with you, Heda  
>  _Beja_ : Please (I think we've all learned this one through porn by this point)  
>  _Teik go. Nou get yu daun._ : Let go. Don't Worry.


End file.
